Spider-Man: The Series
by bro95094
Summary: Peter Parker is just normal men who is working by Dr Curt Connors and having girlfriend Mary Jane but in his red-blue suit it's Spiderman. Things gets really bad then Connors makes up serum and unfournately becomes a big Lizard, Peter is now tried to stop him but other foes from past tried to revenge. Who now ends this battle Spiderman or Lizard?
1. Normal life of a Superhero

Hello guys this my next fanfic but this time about spiderman and i wanna make this like tv series so i hope you will be like it so let's go.

Aunt's May House

Peter is sleeping on his bed and hour is 6.00 but strange sound in his phone wakes up and then sees: Today in 3.00 am terrorists attacks the apartament and Peter gasped- Jesus christ this people is it in locked in apartament from 3.00 am?! and Peter begins clothing and then Aunt's May yelling- Peter come for breakfast and Peter in his spider suit ignored calling and flyes out by window.

Listen to me if police will be not retreated, all of this people will be not sees other morning- one of terrorists says and then terrorist got shooted by spider ball and Spiderman shows up and says- sorry for about being here late but my phone is possibly brokes up and terrorists begins shooting to him but Spidey knocked them out and destroys doors and people is escaped and screams-Thank you!!! and Spiderman repiled - alright but i got to go and Peter flyes out in his web and singing- I can bellive i can fly but his happy singing is interrupted by calling of phone and Peter says- yeah and May says- Peter you are very working man and im know but you will be somtimes eats your breakfast and Peter says- im sorry but Connors says this is emergency call and im don't thinking but i will be come early today bye i love you and Peter breaks call.

Oscorp Tower

Curt Connors is do something and Peter comes up and shocked Connors asks- why you being so early? and Peter says- eh i want just to do some kind of expierements and Connors repiled softly- okay and Peter asks- so what's today? and Connors says- today is nothing important but just cleaning of rooms and Peter sighed- oh my god again? and Connors laughed- Peter you always have to see something special but cleaning is part of our job but tommorow expierements.

Several hours after work

Peter comes and go to sleep.


	2. Strange Connors

8.00 Am

Peter is eating his breakfast and in spider suit goes to Connors. Hello- Peter says but nobody answers and Peter says again- is anyone there? and then Connors says- im here Peter and Peter says- what are you doing? and Connor says- Eh whatever come with me Pete and both of them come to lab room and Connors says- this is Fred and Mike, threeleg mouses, i wanna to making serum with lizard's dna because lizards having healing factor and if will be injected this serum to Fred or Mike, his leg will be comeback and Peter says- this is awseome and Connors says- i wanna tested this so pick up Mike and Peter taked mouse and Connors injected serum to mouse and his leg is regenerated and Peter gasped- holy shit this is unreal and Connors smiles- okay for today is enough back to home Pete, Peter says- now? but i just come here two minutes ago and Connors says- back to home Pete this is enough and Peter says angrily- maybe i don't should be come here if it's enough and leaves.

Peter is back to house and check to calendar and gasped- dammit it's today and Peter begins washing himself and after minutes he's come to restaurant because he having date with Mary Jane.

Hercule's Restaurant

Mary is waiting for Peter and he comes up and kisses Mary's forehead and gives her flowers and says- this is for you and Mary says- thanks sweetheart just sit up and Mary asks- so what's in job? and Peter reculantly says- Connors in this week is strange , he always tell me to back to home so early aren't know why he is like this but he showed me today regeneration serum and maybe is surprise to me and Mary says- well Pete sciencists is always having that weird days and he has lose his arm so you know and Peter says- yeah his son who his now in college tell me that he tried to do suicide in hospital and Mary says- this is shocked and Peter says- yeah but maybe changed the topic and laughs and smiles has been sees in this date.

After date Peter is helps Mary with come to her house, in spider way and he backs to his house.

Oscorp Tower

Connors is injected serum to arm and he is so happy and then Max one of from sciencists is comes up and asks- how are you and how did you get arm back? and Connors smiles- this is science job! and Max asks- Connors this serum having not side effects? and Connors says weirdly- just i having something with body and Max asks- you feel good? and Connors says- my Max you are very good men just like Peter and then his body begins changing and Max tried to helps him but instead of Connors he sees a big lizard-like creature and creature is throwing him up and escapes from tower.


	3. The Lizard

Peter is sitting on chair and watching tv then Max is calling and Peter says- hello Max and Max says- Peter listen to me maybe you will be not beliving me but Connors is changed in Lizard and Peter says- aha okay maybe i should be breaks call and Max says- wait Peter he's escaped from Oscorp and Peter says- okay i go check out bye and breaks call.

Spiderman is observing the city and then sees creature who attacking people and Spider-Man says- oh no Max having right and Spidey is flyed out and kicked Lizard creature and Spider-Man says- well this is not zoo Connors and Lizard gets up and starting fight.

Fight: Lizard is attacking Spider-Man but Peter is dodged and shoots to him with web but Lizard is grabbed his leg by tail and throws him out in car and pinned him to floor and tried to taking his mask off but Peter is punched him in stomach with leg and jumped out and says- Connors goddammit it's me but Lizard is still attacking him and tried to sliced his throat but Peter is sealed his arms with web and punched him in face then Lizard is destroyed web and gives a big punch in face and knocked him out and escapes to sewers.

Spider-Man gets up and says- don't worry im gonna cured you from this disgusting form.

Epilogue: Connors now in his human form says- i feel better than im Lizard so why not to do again? and i swear if this Spider-Man idiot is shows up he will be not having life in this city.


	4. The Plan Of Lizard Part 1

Aunt's May House

Peter is calling to Mary Jane and says- hi MJ listen to me don't comes from house in night okay? and Mary Jane asks- why Pete? and Peter repiled- this is complitated and Mary Jane laughed- Peter you always fighting with weird guys tell me and Peter says- okay remember what i say about Connors? and Mary Jane repiled- yeah and Peter says- he crossed the line and becomes into Lizard and Mary Jane says- this is what are you excepting from Oscorp oh im gonna stalking him and Peter says- are you crazy? no im gonna in 3.00 am just goes to sewers because he escaped there and Mary Jane says- be careful Pete and breaks up call.

3.00 am

Peter is getting everything: his camera, web chips and radar.

Sewers

Spider-Man is now in sewers and looking for Connors, im know why Connors is in this dump- Commented Spider-Man and then after many hours of walking he finds some kind of mini lab and sees Connors, Peter what are you doing here?-Connors asks and Peter says angrily- maybe you will be telling me why you tried to kill this people and Connors recognies suit and says- you are Spider-Man for god's sake and Peter says- don't change the topic now we are gonna returned to Oscorp and cured you and Connors yelled- FUCK YOU!!! IM NOT GOING EVERYWHERE! and Peter says- you wanna be Lizard in half forever? well other people we wanna cured out and Connors says- Peter this is not your busniess and someone says- listen to him carefully he wants to help you and revealed is Max.

What are you doing here too?-Connors asks and Max repiled holding gun- i wanna help you too and Connors says- you two never learn and injected serum to himself and turns in Lizard.

Peter says- goddammit and tried to fights but Lizard is knocked him and Max tried to shooted him but Lizard is smashed him , almost killing him and jumped on Peter and says- you interrupted me, this time you will be not interrupted me i grown stronger everyday and Peter kicks him in face with leg and says- did you hear yourself? and Peter jumped to him and begins kicking him but Lizard throwed him out and knocked him and escaped.

Peter is wakes up and wakes Max and both of them sees paper with plan and Peter is shocked: plan is about Rykers and destroyed prison what will be conculded with escape of Peter's previous enemies and Peter says- Max you comeback to Oscorp and i go to Rykers and Max says but Pete-, no buts you will be working cure for me and Peter goes from sewers to Rykers.


	5. The One-Line Fight Part 2

Spider-Man gets out from sewers and tried to stop Connors before gets to Rykers.

Ryker's Prison

Dead bodys is everywhere, blood is in floor and guts is in every wall, Lizard opens first cage with Rhino and says- you maybe not know me but your old friend is yes and Rhino yelled- SPIDERMAN!!! and Lizard begins opens up other cages with Kingpin,Scorpion and Vulture.

MJ you need to get out from city- Peter says and Mary Jane asks- why? what Connors do? and Peter repiled- he is crazy, he is tried to destroy Rykers and brings up my old enemies and Mary Jane gasped- dammit and Peter says- shit i forget about Max, he is doing cure for Connors for me and Mary Jane says- i go to Oscorp and Peter says- be careful and breaks call.

Spider-Man gets to Rykers and he is disgusted and says- what did you do?! and then Kingpin is breaks wall and knocked him in outside and says- well welcome back and Kingpin says- you are dead for destroy my busniess!!! and other foes comes with Lizard and fight begins.

Fight: Spider-man is dodging every blow and tried to kicks Scorpion but Scorpion it's kicked him and Kingpin punched him, Vulture is slashed him with wing and Spider-man tried to shooted him with web shoot but Lizard is knocked him and hits in wall, Scorpion is begins punching him then Lizard joins and doing same and Kingpin is grabbed him and throwed him in air and Vulture is grabbing him and throws him, Spider-Man tried to flyed out with web but Kingpin is grabbed his web and throws him and smashed him in floor and then everyone is begins kicking him and Scorpion is injected his poison to him Spider-Man is screaming in agonial tone and then Lizard is punched him and says- dont get in our way and then police come and Lizard with rest escaped and Peter goes to Hospital.


End file.
